


Percy Jackson and the Olympians Children Of The Sea

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: All deities are different for Posiedon's family it is the fact that they all care about each other be they monster, god or Demi-god so what happens when Percy has a whole slew of overprotective older siblings
Comments: 18
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Famous:Hello once more darlings, now i know this is a surprise to see us doing PJO believe me it was a shock for me as well as PJO is a bit of a touch and go subject for me and Dragon mostly for a rather touchy subject but now we are going to give it a try!  
> So please give it a try and let us know what you think about it.

Things had not been going well for one Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and some unknown man who had vanished from his life the moment he was born. Percy hadn’t had a easy life, having to transfer from school after school due to issues that were out of his hand, not to mention dealing with his asshole of a so called “step-father” Gabe Ugliano or Smelly Gabe as he tended to call the man in his head. Growing up with him, along with ADHD and his dyslexia and trying to hold down going to school was tough, and it only got tougher as he made it into High School. From bullies, to test, to the fact that on a class trip he had “Killed” his algebra teacher who turned out to be some sort of strange bat like monster was only adding a weird cherry to the top of the weird cake. Then came the news that his father wasn’t who he thought he was, his best friend being a Satyr, it was all growing more and more than what Percy could stand. Then he went from Percy Jackson, the weird kid at school who couldn’t stay in one school to save his life, to being Percy Jackson the new Demi-god to attend camp Hlaf-Blood, an unclaimed/undermined kid. The boy who had slayed the Minotaur who had been trying to kill him the night he tried to get into the camp and Percy turned around and completely killed him, though it was not without a loss in the form of the boy’s mother who he had watched die right before his eyes. 

Since then, Percy had been attempting to try and fit in as well as try and figure out who his Godly parent was. He had been there for almost a complete week and yet nothing. He wasn’t fast like the children of Hermes, he wasn’t skilled at weapons crafting, or archery, or even at fighting-thank whatever god for that. As such when Friday had rolled and it was time for Capture The Flag he wasn;t exactly feeling all that excited or ready to battle any of his fellow campers, that and he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was gonna happen to him.

And like always, he was right. 

**~Scene Break~**

And of course, he was right, something did go wrong. 

After having defeated Clarisse and her siblings-how he had no idea-Annabeth had appeared and as much as he wanted to scream at her, he couldn’t as something from the forest attacked that something being none other than a Hellhound from the Underworld. Thankfully the Hellhound was stopped by Chiron who sniped it with a few arrows, once it was dead-leaving behind the spoil of war which looked almost like a sleeveless hoodie with a pair of fingerless gloves, all the campers had started pointing fingers and whispering at who could have summoned it. Some believed Percy had done it, and yet that was crushed when everyone turned to Percy and gasped.

"Oh Styx," Annabeth said, "I assumed it would be Zeus. Not him."

Now Percy was really confused until he looked up and saw why everyone was shocked. Right above his head, was a fading hologram of green light, and a spinning and gleaming three tipped spear: a trident.

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around Percy, campers started kneeling, even Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it. "My father?" Percy asked, completely bewildered.

Upon seeing the glowing trident over Percy’s head Chiron sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, this was going to cause problems, no godly family was as closely knit as the children of Poseidon, be they god, Monster or Demigod they all loved and protected each other. 

Since the Pact had been made their had been no new baby in the family to spoil, so all of them were going to spoil Percy beyond belief, and as if to prove his thought is correct under the trident and much smaller multiple symbols appeared so stealing his nerves Chiron said “All Hail Percy Jackson Son of Posiedon the Father of Horses, the Earthshaker, The lord of The Sea and Hurricanes,” Taking a breath Chiron continued “All Hail Percy Jackson Brother of Triton, Procrustes, Polyphemus, Arion, Antaeus, Pegasus, Chrysaor, Chrysomallus, Cercyon, Sciron, Theseus, Bellerophon, Neleus, Halirrhothius, Rhode, Kymopoleia, Despoina, and Charybdis”

Panting slightly after delivering the list of names, Chiron turned and saw every camper was confused on the listing of the siblings he could hear the questions and mutterings.

“What the Hades?!” 

“Ho-How is that possible! No one’s ever been claimed like that!” 

“Just how can he be claimed by all of them?!”

“He’s a cheat! He’s a cheat!” 

Calls from all of the campers around them were echoing through the air, many of them were confused as they were shocked. How could Percy be claimed by not one, or not even two, but  _ eighteen  _ different ones. This made no sense to any of them, even the children of Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy were completely stumped by what was going on and couldn’t think of any reason as to why this has happened

“Now now, quiet down, I know everyone is curious. But let me assure you that this is normal for the Poseidon Family the siblings all claim each other and have just claimed Percy here as their baby brother so we should expect a few of them to visit camp soon.” Chiron said, clearing the confusion.

Gods...gods were coming to their camp? Gods from one of the twelve Olympian gods family were coming to their camp ...all to just see Percy. If there weren’t some campers who were envious of him before this only made it worse, many of the campers would kill for a chance to meet their godly parent, to see them in person, to speak with them, have them acknowledge them outside of things besides camps and being claimed. And yet, one camper, a son of the big three, was going to be visited by his father’s side of the family. In some of the campers, that envy that had taken place in their hearts, and soon it bloomed into cold fury. Was it because Percy was a son of Poseidon that made him special? Was it because he had slayed the Minotaur?

“How is that fair!” Yelled out one of the campers, an unclaimed child from the Hermes Cabin. “How come  _ he _ gets to be visited by family while the rest of us don't even know who our parents are!” 

“Yeah! What gives! The gods can’t even come to the camp! They never have! So what makes now so different!” Another unclaimed child called out, and soon whispers could be heard from the crowd of campers, some angered, some envious, some saddened, it was obvious to see that Percy getting visited by his father’s side of the family had opened up some wounds for some of the campers who felt like the gods didn’t love them or care about them enough to even claim them and just up and abandoned them when they got to camp. 

Rearing up Chiron brought his front hooves down in a thundering sound that made everyone freeze and look at him only for some to flinch at the steel in his eyes as he turned towards the one that spoke out and proceeded to lecture them telling them that the rule only stops the divine parent from raising their child that at any time they could visit in camp but the politics of olympus stop them from doing so but there is no such limit on the divine siblings of the demigods, save the fact more then have of said siblings would rather kill a demigod then acknowledge them as a sibling.

Even with what Chiron said, that didn’t stop some of them from feeling envious of Percy. Even though many of them knew their godly parents did have divine children who would rather kill them than acknowledge them, that still made them resent Percy. And for campers in particular it made them glare at the son of the sea. 

Chiron sent everyone back to their cabins as he led Percy to Cabin 3 to get settled in his new home. Though even as Chiron led him away, Percy could still feel some of the looks others were sending him. And if that wasn’t enough, he couldn’t help but feel as if someone was glaring holes into the back of his head and yet when he looked no one was there. 

**~Scene Break~**

Within no time at all, Percy had managed to collect all his belongings from the Hermes Cabin. With some help from Luke, one of the very small margin of campers who didn’t hate Percy or was envious of him they managed to get all his belongings out and moved towards the Cabin of his father. Of course, Percy had to move it in himself as Luke couldn’t enter the Cabin and thus the son of the sea had to move his belongings in and when he did he was almost shocked when he saw what looked to be gifts, not one, or two, but well he could hardly keep track of them all. There were so many of them present right here before his very eyes. 

Stacked upon one of the beds were gifts, and considering he was the only one in the cabin there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that they were all for him. He could easily see that some of them were weapons, some armor, and some things that Percy couldn’t even begin to name or even say he knew what they were. As he looked upon them, he took notice of something sitting right on the center of the bed, that something was a note with his name on the envelope. 


	2. Gifts and Letters

Making his way over to the pile of gifts, he reached out and took hold of the letter and looked it over, it was a deep blue envelope with a stylized trident shaped symbol in the center of the front and the back-his father’s symbol. Opening it up, he saw that inside was a letter with his name on the top, taking a moment to pause and reflect on this moment he closed his eyes before bringing it up to his eye level and began to read it. 

_ Dear Baby Brother, _

_ I am your eldest Sibling Triton, and wish to welcome you to the family little Sea Prince, the pile of gifts are to make up for all the missed birthdays and Christmas gifts, but before anything else allow me to explain a few things. _

_ Our father loves us and is not like the others that care not for their demigod children, all the legends and myths of our siblings leave out the pure and simple truth. That more times than not Father makes them minor water spirits before their death to keep the family together, but this has earned him the ire of our uncle. _

_ Each gift is from a sibling and was designed with the needs of what you might face in mind but along with the physical gifts you will also be receiving some training from a few of us in fact I shall arrive tomorrow with Theseus.  _

_ Any questions you have will be answered tomorrow until then enjoy your gifts and have a good night's sleep. _

_ See you soon little brother, _

_ Triton.  _

Moving to the pile of gifts the largest was a statue covered in removable armor, while the smallest was a glowing blue crystal the size of his pinky finger, percy was amazed he had never gotten so many gifts thanks to his stepfather, and while his mother had done her best to provide for him this was something he’d only seen in dreams or on tv, and to put it simply this was amazing. And yet, at the same time brought a tear to his eye as he thought of his mother, as the tear fell he did not notice two of the medium packages shaking and the sound of something trying to get out. The box continued to rumble and shake, as the sounds inside of it were causing it to slowly fall towards the ground and land with a small thud, the impact causing it to come apart and out from it rolled two things: or rather two creatures. 

The first creature to his surprise appeared to be a small baby horse a foal, yet it wasn’t like any normal foal due to the fact that it had a pair of avian like wings, the color of its coat and its wings was a beautiful white color with eyes that were a dark shade of blue, its main and tail a matching color. The second creature, was much more tame looking as it was a great dane pup one that was looking around the room lost and confused as it couldn’t help but begin sniffing around the area as both creatures were shaky from having been inside of the package for so long thus leaving them a tad bit disoriented. The two creatures, were barely able to stand causing Percy to move towards them and get on his knees before them reaching out slowly towards them, the moment he was close he was surprised by how quickly they took a liking to him as they almost instantly ran right towards him and on the floor behind them was another letter. 

Picking it up, he saw that this one was also from his brothers Triton. Picking it up, he opened it up and began reading once more.

“ _ Dear Percy,  _

_ You’ve no doubt opened up the first package and have found the Pegasus and the Great Dane pup inside, before you think it's a great dane let me tell you the truth, it both is and isn't. As you are aware, many pets do get ...drowned by both irresponsible owners and those who abuse their pets. What this pup is, is a collective of all their souls brought into one form, as a way to give them a chance of having a good life and an owner that will actually love and care for them. Know this, he will be very loyal to you brother and only seeks to be loved. The Pegasus is one created right from father, crafted to be one of his best ones yet, raise him well and help him grow strong and in return he will be your loyal steed and friend willing and able to help should you call out for him to come to you.” _

The Two creatures cuddled Percy, licking at his face to get him to quit crying as the small foal said “Boss why you Cry?” It asked, though its speech was garbled much like a toddler would do when trying to speak for the first time.

Percy chuckled at the licking and gently petted the two muttering “I will need to figure out names for both of you, and also need to let Chiron know about you two.” He said looking at the two of them before facing the small foal. “How about Arroyo for you?” Percy asked the Foal as he thought harder on a name for the puppy.

The small foal nodded, flapping his wings happily. Neighing loudly in joy at the thought of its new name wings fluttering as if it was trying to take flight and yet was unable to as its wings were too weak to support its full weight, all while the pup let out a small whine moving closer and placing its paws on his leg as if asking what about him and what would his name be.

“As for you little guy I think a name my mom once told me will work for you is Zale. It means the Power of the sea or Strong Sea,” Percy said, picking the puppy up and placing it on his lap.

The pup tilted his head to the side before barking loudly and smiling as it liked his new name rummaging around in Percy’s lap chasing his tail before coming to a stop and rolled off his lap and on to the ground landing on his back. The Foal or rather Arroyo moved over and laid against him while Zale rolled over and laid against him nuzzling against his side. As they did so, Percy finally took notice of the other gifts and decided to look and see what else he was given. 

Opening the rest of the gifts revealed a variety of weapons, one of them being to his shock a bow along with a quiver of arrows. He was confused given the fact he couldn’t shoot an arrow or even use a bow to save his own life, it was only when he found the small note did it become clear as too  _ why _ that was. According to the note, the bow and the quiver were from his own brother Orion who had been a son of Poseidon and much to his shock Eruayle the second gorgon sister-how that came to be Percy wouldn’t even know, back on according to the note due to Orion proclaiming himself to be the “greatest” hunter and proclaiming he would hunt down every animal in the world Artemis didn’t take to kindly to that so upon Orion’s death Artemis cursed all children of Posiedon to be terrible at Archery. However this curse didn’t apply to Orion as he was already dead and Poseidon had managed to bless his bow and quiver to keep it from getting cursed. There were scrolls that had guides to using the powers that they inherited and even told of the different abilities he could inherit like the ability to heal others by wanting to when they were in clean water.

Another thing that surprised him was finding that he had not only gifts but what looked to be a map, as too what it was he didn’t know as another note told him not to open the map at least not yet. The last gift had certainly been the biggest of them all, as it was a set of armor with his own personal trident, this one having a note from his father telling him it was crafted specially for him to wear for battle but only to be used when it was a major battle making Percy wonder when he was ever gonna need to wear it it wasn’t like he was gonna be battling a god or anything...right?


End file.
